stitchdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
322: Heckler
Heckler, A.K.A. Experiment 322, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba and a character in the ''Lilo & Stitch'' franchise. He is designed to undermine enemy morale with verbal abuse. His one true place is in a dunk tank, provoking people to try and dunk him. He is voiced by Will Sasso. He was activated off-screen at the hotel. He insulted the tour guide and later Lilo and Stitch, who then used him to insult Mertle as well. When he started to become an annoyance, Lilo and Stitch were forced to give 322 to Gantu. However, when Gantu was about to transport 322, he insulted Gantu and Hämsterviel too. When Hämsterviel couldn't stand him either, 322 was sent back to Lilo and Stitch. He is one of the few experiments that can speak fluently like Reuben, Nosy, Slick, Manners, Forehead, Bonnie, Clyde, Squeak, Stitch, and Gigi. Personality Although Heckler acts like a jerk most of the time, he really just seems to insult out of impulse. He can't help but make fun of others, but has been proven to be willing to help people, especially when it comes to insult comedy. Most of the time, he doesn't entirely intend to offend others, but it is in his programming, and he can't help but throw around a few insults. If not, he breaks down into a fit of self-pity, as he never had any other purpose. Heckler has the ability to be kind-hearted, but just has a very strange way of showing it. He loves his job being in the dunk tank and encouraging people to try to dunk him for charity, smiling good-naturedly right before Mertle dunked him. When he insults someone, it can be hard to tell if it is out of reflex, just teasing, or actually trying to be hurtful. Appearance Heckler is an orange experiment that resembles a cross between 625 and 627, with short pointed ears, small beady eyes, an oval nose, a wide mouth with large fangs, and a shirt and bow tie imprint on his body. His head also has markings that resemble a balding head, with hair on the sides, much like Don Rickles' hair as he got older. Special Abilities Heckler is, as his name suggests, a master heckler who can use his verbal insults towards others to even defend himself against enemies. He can speak fluently and is capable of making jokes about people's appearance and/or personality. Weaknesses Heckler's insults can be defused by accepting that they are true, which will leave him defeated and emotionally distraught. Gallery ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series Heckler Vlcsnap-2012-07-07-15h42m39s9.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-15-10h42m18s10.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-15-10h45m33s167.png|"Don't about it, most people won't notice your toupee..." Vlcsnap-2013-06-15-10h45m43s231.png|"'Cause they'll be blinded by that tacky shirt." Vlcsnap-2013-06-15-10h46m08s203.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-15-10h46m14s70.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-15-10h47m48s249.png|"It is good to be me." Vlcsnap-2013-06-15-10h48m33s174.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-15-10h48m39s236.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-15-10h48m56s118.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-15-10h49m04s229.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-15-10h49m14s48.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-15-10h49m32s5.png|"Pardon me, sir. I mean, madam." Vlcsnap-2013-06-15-10h50m04s72.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-15-10h49m57s245.png|"Miss me, miss me, now you gotta kiss me..." Vlcsnap-2013-06-15-10h50m54s62.png|"But, WHOO! Try a breath mint first!" Vlcsnap-2013-06-15-10h51m04s150.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-15-10h51m18s53.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-26-16h47m27s121.png 404304034034949.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-06-15-10h51m55s159.png|"If I were you, I'd be trying bury my ugly mug too." Vlcsnap-2013-06-15-10h52m37s42.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-15-10h52m44s123.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-15-10h52m59s254.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-15-10h53m14s150.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-15-10h53m42s44.png|"What's with that uniform, are you pretending to be a cop?" Vlcsnap-2013-06-15-10h53m54s31.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-15-10h54m14s1.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-15-10h54m22s100.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-15-10h55m24s98.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-15-10h55m39s59.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-15-10h56m08s102.png|"Well, maybe you should be fired." Vlcsnap-2013-06-15-10h56m47s99.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-15-10h57m16s42.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-15-10h57m43s41.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-15-10h58m09s48.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-05-09h35m23s213.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-05-09h52m17s41.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-26-16h50m31s188.png|"Is the clown still chasing you?" Vlcsnap-2013-05-26-16h50m16s56.png|"The one you stole that fright wig you call hair from?" Vlcsnap-2013-06-15-10h58m43s132.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-26-16h48m09s32.png|"If you look up 'shaky' in the dictionary, there's a picture of this place." Vlcsnap-2013-05-26-16h48m42s92.png|"I've seen nicer cardboard boxes on Skid Row." Vlcsnap-2013-06-15-10h59m56s57.png|"Someone needs to be introduced to a little concept called 'anger management.'" Vlcsnap-2013-06-15-11h00m21s62.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-15-11h01m34s10.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-15-11h02m01s65.png|"Howdy do, Hippo Hips?" Vlcsnap-2013-06-15-11h02m38s161.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-15-11h02m47s15.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-15-11h03m05s169.png|"So do you, if by good you mean bald, four-eyed, and ugly." Vlcsnap-2013-06-15-11h03m19s68.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-15-11h03m37s212.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-15-11h03m46s76.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-15-11h03m56s201.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-15-11h04m03s13.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-15-11h04m17s121.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-15-11h04m38s110.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-15-11h04m48s175.png|Stitch inside Heckler's mouth Vlcsnap-2013-06-15-11h04m59s43.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-15-11h05m25s64.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-15-11h05m46s5.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-15-11h05m56s126.png|"You taste like old sock!" Vlcsnap-2013-06-15-11h06m15s246.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-15-11h07m04s246.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-15-11h07m20s164.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-15-11h21m12s17.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-15-11h21m24s180.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-15-11h21m32s10.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-15-11h21m39s49.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-15-11h23m03s254.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-15-11h23m23s87.png|"That's why you use the rotten ones, genius." Vlcsnap-2013-06-15-11h23m47s60.png|"Hoo boy, these people are too easy!" Vlcsnap-2013-06-15-11h23m55s139.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-15-11h24m09s37.png|"Who's next, I'm on a roll." Vlcsnap-2013-06-15-11h24m53s238.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-15-11h25m38s165.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-15-11h26m12s96.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-15-11h26m59s178.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-15-11h27m25s197.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-15-11h28m06s91.png|"I see you bought the dictionary of two phrases cover to cover." Vlcsnap-2013-06-15-11h29m31s163.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-15-11h29m49s67.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-15-11h30m16s80.png|"'Rubber-headed rubber fish'? That's your idea of a genius insult?!" Vlcsnap-2013-06-15-11h30m54s58.png|"I've seen better digs in my vegetable garden." Vlcsnap-2013-06-15-11h32m58s102.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-15-11h33m15s123.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-15-11h34m34s122.png|"What's the 'H' stand for, 'Help, I got a towel around my neck'?" Vlcsnap-2013-06-15-11h33m31s2.png|"Well, I can see you've been working on the accent..." Vlcsnap-2013-06-15-11h33m39s112.png|"I almost understood a word you said just now." Vlcsnap-2013-06-15-11h34m59s142.png|"I-I-I'm wondering, what are you anyway? The 'H' says hamster, but that tail is all poodle." Vlcsnap-2013-06-15-11h37m20s21.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-15-11h37m50s32.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-15-11h37m59s117.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-15-11h38m12s23.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-15-11h38m48s98.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-15-11h38m55s173.png|"Hate to insult and run...nah, I love it." Vlcsnap-2013-06-15-11h39m05s27.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-15-11h39m46s193.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-02-15h14m20s80.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-15-11h40m46s27.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-15-11h40m57s107.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-15-11h41m19s72.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-15-11h41m25s152.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-15-11h41m48s131.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-15-11h41m37s22.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-15-11h42m02s14.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-15-11h42m21s169.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-15-11h42m27s247.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-15-11h42m36s68.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-15-11h43m10s183.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-15-11h43m27s102.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-15-11h43m35s175.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-15-11h43m46s6.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-15-11h43m58s156.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-15-11h44m14s52.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-15-11h44m17s101.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-15-11h44m26s181.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-15-11h44m40s64.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-15-11h45m01s8.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-15-12h07m54s166.png|"Wait, that's my line!" Vlcsnap-2013-06-15-12h07m41s30.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-15-12h08m14s106.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-15-12h08m28s252.png|"That girl's nose looks like--" Vlcsnap-2013-06-15-12h07m25s147.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-15-12h08m55s8.png|"But I...he...you...I got nothin'!" Vlcsnap-2013-06-15-12h08m44s130.png|Heckler sobbing Vlcsnap-2013-06-15-12h09m52s50.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-15-12h10m13s39.png|"I'm all alone in the world!" Vlcsnap-2013-06-15-12h10m21s103.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-15-12h10m35s8.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-15-12h10m57s221.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-15-12h11m23s208.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-15-12h18m29s106.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-15-12h11m43s152.png|"You call that a pitch?" Vlcsnap-2013-06-15-12h18m11s179.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-15-12h12m29s123.png|"You throw like a little girl!" Vlcsnap-2013-06-15-12h19m00s169.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-15-12h12m38s209.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-15-12h19m23s112.png Leroy & Stitch Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h58m00s88.png ScreenCapture 17.06.13 20-22-46.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h18m36s224.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-22h53m14s184.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-22h51m43s20.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-22h58m23s166.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-20h56m43s41.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h59m38s131.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h09m47s96.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-03-21h41m26s43.png ScreenCapture 17.06.13 19-48-30.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h52m36s223.png Stitch! Opening ScreenCapture 04.03.13 10-58-56.jpg The Origin of Stitch The Origin Of Stitch Heckler.png Miscellaneous Panes56.jpg Trivia *Heckler was possibly inspired by Don Rickles, a comedian who was known for insulting people for humorous effect. *According to Jumba, Heckler was programmed "to destroy enemy's confidence by mercilessly taunting and humiliating him," and is one of the best ideas he ever had. *Heckler was activated off-screen. *Heckler is one of the few known experiments that can speak fluently. *The Experiment Pod Container describes Heckler as: "Experiment 322. Primary function: Undermine enemy morale with verbal abuse." *Oddly, when Heckler's image is reflected off of Stitch's eyes in ''The Origin of Stitch, he is gagged and handcuffed for some reason. *Heckler is one of the few experiments to not appear in the group photo at the end of Leroy & Stitch. Category:Experiments Category:Males Category:Talking Experiments